


Chains of Fate

by UsernameMC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Harry Potter, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Language, M/M, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameMC/pseuds/UsernameMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter dies - but he doesn't stay dead for long. Reborn in a new world and with a twin sister, Harry finds himself drawn into a new exciting world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry since this is the prologue its going to be short.

Prologue: Dead or no dead?

When Harry Potter died, it happen with no regrets.

He has suffered too many times by the hands of fate and while he should be screaming with angry at all the injustice done to him… he is silent. He has long ago gave up such childish grudges as he aged and became the man he is today. Still he can't help but be overjoyed as he breathe in his last few breaths. After all, this is finally his reward. Finally after all his suffering he can be free. With a happy smile, Harry closed his eyes with content.

When Harry Potter died, it happen with no regrets. **He** had no regrets.

But… when he woke up again he did.

He should have known those chains of fate are never going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a co-writer. Someone who can help me with ideas and come up with ones too. Someone with good grammar and writing experience would be nice. I'm basically looking for someone who can help get me idea onto paper (writing) since I have difficultly with that. If anyone wants to help me... just PM me.


End file.
